


Without you, I'm hollow...

by orphan_account



Category: Drarry - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6685150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do not pity the dead, Harry. Pity the living, and, above all those who live without love."<br/>-Albus Dumbledore.<br/>!Warning!: This is a boyxboy story so back away if you feel uncomforble, okay? Okay!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without you, I'm hollow...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's Chloe and I'M BACK!!! I miss you guys soooooooooooo much! My mum won't let me touch the computer for the past week because she said that "you need to focus on the exams.">:( But whatever, I'm back again and the first thing I would like to say (like always) is THANK YOU for liking and supporting my works when I'm away, especially my most recent work,"Promise?"! It seems like you guys like it A LOT and that makes me VERY HAPPY!!!:3  
> Anyways, I have in store for you guys another one-shot and this idea has been in my head since last week already! So, I hope you guys will like it and we will meet again soon, my fellow Drarry friends!!! :D  
> P.S: All credits go to J.K.Rowling for creating Harry Potter!

*** _Set in the eighth year:_**

It was the 1st of September and Draco Malfoy was bidding farewell to his parents before clambering up the Hogwarts Express and return back to Hogwarts, where last year, the Second Wizarding War had happened. All the remaining students had received a letter telling them to come back, in order to finish their seventh-year studies and Draco was one of them."Are you sure you want to go back? We can hire a tutor for you, dear", his mother said, looking at him drearily. The blond boy shook his head and grab his mother's hands. "I'll be fine, Mother. Don't worry", he said softly, giving her hands a light squeeze. Then, the whistle of the scarlet steam-engine train resounded. Draco hugged his parents the last time and ran towards the train door, while his mother called: "Remember to owl us, okay?" He climbed into the train and with the last look through the windows at his parents, standing in the crowded station, Draco set off to find an empty compartment...

After pressing on through a chattering crowd of Hufflepuff fourth-years, Draco finally found one last compartment at the back of the train and enter it. Sitting down next to the window, he could see the green trees and vast fields flashing past. Although some of his old Slytherin friends, like Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini, did invite him to join them, Draco prefers being left alone with his thoughts. For the past few weeks, he kept having this weird feeling that there was something missing and despite the fact that he had already had two sleepless nights, going through his memory multiple times for any kind of clue, there was absolutely nothing and of course, the feeling is still lingering inside him, which made him _very_  frustrated. Then, the letter from Hogwarts came, and to his surprise, the feeling _lessened._  So, whatever was missing from me must be at Hogwarts, he thought vaguely to himself, when suddenly, the compartment door slid open and standing there was the last person he ever wanted to see, especially now. "Oh, hello. Didn't see you there...Um...Do you mind me sitting here? Everywhere's full", said Potter awkwardly as he tried to avoid eye-contact with Draco. Ever since Potter saved his life, everything between them is pretty much fine now, no more childish insults or life threatening spells, waiting to be cast on each other. "Where are Weasley and Granger? I thought you always sit with them", the pale boy asked curiously, looking at the Gryffindor in front of him with a puzzled look. "Yeah, they're playing Exploding Snap with my other friends and I _really_ need somewhere quiet to do my Potions homework..." There was silence for what seems like ages before Potter began to splutter again: "Well...If you need privacy then I'll...I'll just go then..."."No", Draco sighed. "It's okay. You can sit here. _I_ don'tmind." "Oh...Thanks", Potter said softly, a small smile plastered across his thin face as he made his way towards the empty seat opposite to Draco's. Great. Stuck in this little train compartment with _him_  for the next couple of hours, Draco thoughtto himself, watching the raven hair boy sitting across from him doing his Potions essay, in what seems like a great struggle. The blond boy smirk at the sight of him frowning, drumming his fingers nervously on the parchment. Potter might be better than him in other subjects, he won't deny it, but when it comes to Potions, there's no way. Even though it was enjoyable, seeing Potter struggling with something he finds so easy to do, Draco decided to be nice for a change and asked casually: "Do you need help with the essay? You won't be finishing it in anytime soon if you keep reading the same paragraph over and over again, you know?" Potter snapped his head up immediately, and judging by the startled look on his face, he did not expect to have Draco  _offering_ his help to him. Rolling his eyes, the Slytherin stood up and walk over to where Potter was sitting. "Well, aren't you going to clear out your things for me to sit down?" he demanded, gesturing towards the pile of books and parchments on the seat next to him. "Oh, sorry..." Potter muttered, grabbing his belongings hastily and shoving them into his bag. "Thank you, now, what do you need help with?" Draco asked, in a sort of know-it-all tone. "Uh...I don't really get the part where they add the salamander blood, until they turn turquoise..."."Oh, that's easy. Listen, and write it all down, okay?"...

After half an hour of explaining and occasionally, laughing, Draco managed to help Potter finish his Potions essay with ease. "Hey, thanks again for your help. You  _really_ are good at Potions", the raven hair boy said truthfully, blushing slightly. "You're welcome and yes, I  _know_ I'm good at Potions", Draco replied, smirking. Hearing this, Potter chuckled softly and shook his head. " Still a self-satisfied git, you are", he teased, taking out a thick leather-bound book. The blond boy just rolled his eyes and looked out the window. The deep navy blue sky was now covered with twinkling little stars and in the distance, the high snow-capped mountains could be seen. It was actually nice, having Potter as a companion. He didn't bother him much and he was a good listener, too, when Draco explained to him the steps to make the Wiggenweld Potion. Although, he couldn't help but feel how oddit was, when Potter first arrived at the door, the annoying missing feeling inside him was...  _almost gone._  Draco was sure that the boy sitting next to him has  _nothing_ to do with him, so he reassured himself with the thought that it was because they were getting closer to Hogwarts, and not because of Potter. Sighing, Draco turned around and found himself face to face with the boy that he had been thinking about so much in the past few minutes. His brilliant green eyes were locked with Draco's stormy grey ones. Unthinkingly, the blond Slytherin reached his hand out and brush the black fringe away, revealing the lightning bolt scar that made Potter so famous at such a young age. He leaned in and planted a tender kiss on the scar, making the smaller boy shuddered slightly at his touch. Then, reality hit him: this was  _Potter._  Why am I doing this? What's the point of this? I  _need_ to stop, Draco thought angrily, ready to shove the raven hair boy away, when suddenly, he felt a pair of cold hands cupping his face and before he can react, Potter's soft lips were on his. The warmth of his mouth sent a current running through Draco's body and to his shock, the feeling was now _gone_. It was gone. Heart beating furiously, he kissed back. Never before had Draco ever craved for someone's lips as badly as now. "Draco..." he heard Potter moaned, kissing him harder. Draco wrapped his arms around the other boy's slender waist, pulling him closer until he could feel Potter's body against his. I would give away _anything_  now, just to make this kiss last forever, Draco thought longingly to himself, when all of a sudden, there was a burst of cheers and wolf-whistles outside the compartment and both of them pulled away immediately, gasping for breath. "Oh, it's my friends..." Potter mumbled in an embarrassed tone, blushing. Draco looked out just to see almost every Gryffindor, screaming happily and grinning from ear to ear, some of them (including Weasley), however, looked rather sulky as they each handed one gold Galleon to a smirking Granger. The blond boy shot them all a menacing look, and wrapped his arm around Potter, whom rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Harry?", the Slytherin boy said softly, intertwining their hands together. "Hmm?" "Do you know who I was, before you came?" "I don't know, who were you?" " _Nothing_. Without you, I'm hollow..."


End file.
